Cinta 2 Dunia
by Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa
Summary: Gimana ceritanya kalau Naruto pacaran sama hantu. Siapakah sebenarnya hantu itu? Dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Baca aja yah!


CINTA 2 DUNIAAduuuuuhhhh... Belum selesai nyambung fic yang kemaren,malahan bikin fic baru... Ya sudahlah,happy reading...one shotRated : K+Genre: Humor,romance,tragedyWarning: gaje,ga nyambung banget,mungkin sedikit typoPairing:Naruto X HinataDisclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Seandainya Naruto punya saya,pasti saya jadikan Sasori pemeran utamanya,heeeeDi sebuah sekolah yang bernama SMA Akasuna no Tasukeri, ada sepasang sahabat yang selalu bersama dalam suka maupun duka, mereka adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke dikenal sebagai orang yang sangat keren di sekolah itu sampai-sampai semua cewek tergila-gila pada mereka. Naruto sangat dikenal dengan ke-playboyan-nya karena dia suka mainin perasaan cewek tapi Naruto itu jangankan ngajak pacar-pacarnya nonton atau makan, buat ngisi pulsa aja dia selalu minta uang sama Sasuke; Dasar kere {plak,Author dilempang Naruto} wek2 cowy…Suatu malam Naruto pinjem mobilnya Sasuke buat ngajak salah seorang pacarnya ke pasar malam[ kalo ke Duta Mall Naruto ga punya duit,so ngajaknya ke pasar malam aja,biar kalo beli apa2 bisa ditawar harganya.. Huh dasar kere],tapi di tengah perjalanan menuju kerumah pacarnya itu di daerah sunyi tiba-tiba mobil Naruto mogok. Karena Naruto orangnya penakut abiezz so Naruto diem aja dalam mobil sambil berdoa dan berharap, wusssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh tiba-tiba angin menghembussh dengan keras seolah-olah dihempaskan ke jendela mobil Naruto,daun-daun berlambaiyan terterpa angin seolah-olah memanggil Naruto,sekejap tubuh Naruto langsung merinding apalagi ditambah dia mendengar suara wanita berteriak-teriak dari kejauhan,semakin dekat,semakin dekat,semakin dekatdan ternyata suara itu adalah suara ibu-ibu tukang jamu dikejar anjing,wek2,hahay…."huh..bikin gue kaget aja tuh ibu-ibu" kata Naruto dalam hati.. Eh tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu mobil Naruto;Naruto langsung histeris[kaget,merinding,takut,teriak,etc], dengan perlahan Naruto mulai membuka pintu mobilnya dan betapa terkagumnya Naruto karena didepannya terdapat seorang cewek super cuanthik,dan cewek itu langsung menawarkan bantuan,Naruto menerima dan mereka memperbaiki mobil Naruto selesai memperbaiki mobilnya,Naruto langsung bertanya nama si cewek cantik yang membantunya tadi dan ternyata namanya adalaaaaaaaaah harinya di SMA Akasuna no Tasukeri…. "Naruto**:** Sasuke,malem tadi gue ketemu cewek cantiiiiiiiik banget namanya Hinata".. "Sasuke**:**yaelah,semua cewek juga loe lihat cantik dobe".. "Naruto**: **tapi yang ini beda teme,cewek ini bener-bener cantiknya alami;orangnya baik banget lagi,bayangin aja masa ada cewek yang mau Bantu gue benerin mobil butut loe tu malem-malem kecuali Hinata doank" "Sasuke**:** Hati-hati loe dobe,jangan-jangan tu cewek setan lagi" "Naruto**:** ih teme,loe koq bicara kayak gitu sih,bilang aja loe sirik sama gue" "Sasuke**:** ngapain juga gue sirik sama loe dobe" "Naruto**: **dasar loe teme" … Itulah perbincangan antara dua sejoli,eth salah maksud author dua sahabat…Sekarang setiap malam Naruto dan Hinata selalu bertemu di tempat yang sama hingga mereka semakin akrab dan akhirnya mereka saling mencintai tapi Naruto tak pernah tahu bahkan tak pernah menyadari bahwa cewek yang dicintainya itu adalah seorang hantu .Suatu malam seperti biasa Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata: "Hinata-chan,kamu sibuk gak besok?" "emangnya kenapa Naruto-kun?" " Gak papa,aku cuma pengen ngajak Hinata-chan lari pagi keliling gambut,bisa gak hina-chan?" "emh,maaf ya Naruto-kun,Hinata ga bisa soalnya aku sibuk banget,sekali lagi maaf ya Senpai" "iya Hinata-chan ga papa,tapi besok malem Hina-chan mau ga makan malem dirumah aku soalnya family ku pengen ketemu Hina-chan" "kalo besok malem Hina bisa kok, tapi Naruto-kun jemput Hina ditempat ini ya" "oke deh Hina-chan,besok malam jam 7,aku jemput Hinata-chan ditempat ini" "Hina pengen pulang dulu ya Senpaii,lebih baik sekarang Senpai juga pulang soalnya sudah larut malam banget nih" "aku anter ya Hinata-chan?" "iya deh Senpai"….Lalu Naruto pun mengantarkan Hinata kerumahnya,tiba-tiba Hinata menyuruh berhenti tepat didepan pohon-pohon besar.. Jegejeng, seketika langsung terfikir di benak Naruto; "hah mana rumah Hinata,yang ada hanya pohon-pohon besar yang mengerikan,jangan-jangan yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar lagi,tapiiiii gue ga percaya,mungkin rumah Hinata ada dibelakang pohon-pohon besar ini"…..Besok harinya sepulang sekolah Naruto dan Sasuke mendatangi pohon-pohon besar tempat Naruto mengantarkan Hinata malam tadi,dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ternyata dibelakang pohon-pohon besar itu sama sekali tidak terdapat sebuah rumah-pun,yang ada hanya kuburan-kuburan cina yang serem dan angker,idih sekali lagi sukses bikin tubuh Naruto merinding.. "eh dobe,mana sih rumah cewek elu ntuh? Perasaan yg gue liat dari tadi cuma kuburan-kuburan yg macam mana lah ini" "tak tau lah saye, teme"…. "udah ah naruto,bikin gue capek aja nemenin lu cari rumah hinata,mendingan juga gue dirumah bisa gangguin Itachi yang masker'an buat ngilangin keriput'nya entoh [aduuuuuuuuuuuh,author ditendang Itachi pake sandal jepitnya Sai nih] "…. "yaudah deh Sasuke,ayo kita back to home,tapi kita makan dulu ya di warung itik gambut,Sasuke ya yang neraktir,gue lagi kanker nih".. "ah,biasanya juga gue yang neraktir loe Naruto"…Pada pukul 5 sore Naruto sudah siap-siap,Naruto nyemprotin parfum ke tubuhnya pake parfum merk pertama di negeri Suna yaitu minyak nyong-nyong volume 100 [waduh begetew,puasti bau haruk kata orang Banjarmasin,huahaaaa] [Naruto:ape lu bilang,gua ngerti author blo'on] [ampun Naruto-kun,Author ga maksud,cowy2] Naruto mengenakan pakaian jubah yang dipinjamnya dari Akatsuki,ya walaupun sebenarnya jubah Akatsuki itu udah kunooooooooooooo buanget tapi tetap keren bagi Naruto yang berselera rendah [he2,buat ayang Naruto peace yua]…Tepat pukul 7 malam Naruto sudah tiba ditempat tujuan dan ternyata Hinata pun sudah menunggu,dan mereka berdua langsung meluncur ke rumah Naruto untuk dinner bareng Family… Sesampainya di rumah Naruto,Hinata pun langsung bertemu dengan keluarga Naruto dan mereka pun makan malam bersama sambil berkicau-kicau ria… Tapi sedari tadi Pamannya Naruto yang bernama Kakashi Hatake hanya diam dan terus menerus memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan tajam… [hua…hua…hua..Author nangis,Author takut Kakashi tercinta naksir sama Hinata karena dari tadi Kakashi-kun mandangin Hinata mulu] Tapi ternyata dugaan Author salah besar,Kakashi bukan naksir sama Hinata tapi Kakashi curiga siapa sebenarnya Hinata itu… Dan jegejeng,dengan back song nya lagu ampar-ampar pisang Kakashi mulai berbicara [ga nyambung kaleeee,dasar Author aneh bentaknya Sasori] [hah ada ayang Sasori?,eh ayang Sasori,kamu tue yang asal ikut2an chap orang] .. "Naruto,kamu tau siapa Hinata itu sebenarnya?" Tanya Kakashi dengan suara lantang "Naruto**:**tentu saja paman Kakashi,Hinata itu pacarnya Naruto yang ganteng ini,kenapa paman?" "Kakashi**:**apakamu tau Naruto,bahwa pacar kamu itu adalah arwah gentayangan,dia sudah meninggal 250 tahun yang lalu… Hinata,apa maksud kamu mengganggu keponakan saya?" "Naruto**:**apa maksud paman Kakashi?" "Naruto,Hinata memang arwah gentayangan,tapi Hina-chan sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk mengganggu -chan memang sungguh2 cinta sama Senpai dan Hina ga main2" kata Hinata sambil menangis… "Pergi kamu arwah penasaran,jangan pernah ganggu kehidupan kami sekeluarga lagi,pergilah kau setan jangan ganggu" kata si paranormal Kakashi Hatake sambil komat-kamit baca mantera … Hinata pun pergi dan Naruto mengejarnya tapi Hinata tak dapat dikejar karena dia pake pesawat jet,heeeeee [maksud author ntu kan Hinata hantu jadi dia bisa terbang dan menghilang,geto jelas Tobi si anak baik… eh loe koq ada Tobi sih,Author bingung stengah mati]… "Naruto**:** Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,jangan tinggalin daku,daku sangat mencintaimu duhai adinda {back song lagunya sapu tangan babuncu ampat} [Nathaniel Alvin:Author sayang,ga nyambung banget sih ntu lagu,ternyata ya Author yang gue cintai ini juga bisa o'on ya] [ loh koq ada ayang aku yang tercinta sih,Nathaniel Alvin q,prince white q,author tue bingung koq kamu ikut2an sih,ganggu aza,he]back to Naruto… "Hinata,aku akan menyusulmu ke alam sana,demi kamu,demi aku,dan demi cinta kita,aku rela mengakhiri kehidupan ku ini,aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata [hiks.. hiks.. author nangis denger Naruto mengucapkan kata2 itu,tapi tiba2 author diam tanpa kata karena melihat Sasori yang mencoba menghibur Author dengan cerita barbie'nya yang gaje dan ga asik banget]… Akhirnya Naruto bunuh diri dengan berbagai cara,pertama dengan meminum racun serangga,dan yang mati bukan Naruto tapi si kyubi,kedua dengan meminum obat cacing,dan lagi2 Naruto ga mati cacing2 dalam perutnya malah yang mati,dan cara terakhir adalah dengan menggunakan Samehadanya Kisame,dan widirit akhirnya darah pun mengalir deras dari tubuh Naruto dan akhirnya Naruto pun meninggalkan dunia Anime ini [Author dan semua teman2 Naruto hanya bisa berdoaa,semoga arwahnya tidak menghantui kami,idih serem amaat ya]FINPenjelasan: Akasuna No Tasukeri artinya adalah,sebenernya sih Akasuna No nya itu diambil dari nama depan & nama tengahnya Sasori dan Tasukeri itu kepanjangannya adalah nama2 idola saya di Anime Naruto yaitu i**ta**chi-sa**suke-**saso**ri**…..Thank's somad for Steven William yg sudah jadi inspirasi saya dalam membuat fic ini,thanks too for my prince white coz sudah bisa buat saya selalu happy sehingga bisa buat fic gaje iniYuki-chan:"Cuy,ceritanya sedih ya. Terharu gua"Kyutsa-chan "Ah,iya bro... Sediiiih... Gue yang bikin aja nangis gaje"Risa-chan:"Cuy,bikin cerita yang lebih sedih dong... Haha"Gimana ceritanya? Asyik dong ya.. tapi,asyik ga asyik harus tetep review ya….ReviewReview


End file.
